La aventura de mi vida en un mundo paralelo
by bloodnight79
Summary: Shouta, que había tenido una vida muy dura consigue recuperarse de ella, pero cuando creía que su vida cambiaría, salvo a una niña de ser atropellada, sin embargo según la diosa de la reencarnación esa niña debería haber sido la heroína de otro mundo, la diosa manda a Shouta a ese mundo para que de una lección a los humanos de ese mundo, los cuales se creen la raza suprema.


PROLOGO – REENCARNACIÓN

Bueno como decir esto, yo Shouta, a la edad de 21, acabo de morir atropellado por un camión, ¿Qué cómo pasó esto?, para eso tendremos que remontarnos un poco más atrás en el tiempo.

Yo fui un niño como cualquier otro, que le gustaba salir con sus amigos a jugar, hacer travesuras típicas de un niño, bueno en fin esas cosas que los niños hacen, pero todo cambió cuando a causa del trabajo de mi padre nos mudamos, yo al principio creía que bueno a pesar de perder a mis amigos de mi anterior ciudad, haría otros nuevos, pero evidentemente no fue así, en aquella ciudad tenían unas creencias que nosotros no compartíamos, así que cuando yo empecé la primaria , evidentemente aquellos niños a los que le fueron inculcados aquellas creencias me marginaron, bueno para resumir, me hacían bullying de todo tipo excepto físico, gracias a mi padre aquello no llegó a más, pero durante 3 años estuve completamente solo sin un solo amigo, como imaginaran para un niño estar solo puede ser bastante anti productivo, bueno pues así fue ya que tres años después de aquello nos tuvimos que mudarnos de nuevo debido al trabajo de mi padre, yo me alegre, será una buena oportunidad de hacer amigos decía, pero no fue así ya que al llegar, e ingresar de nuevo en la primaria, hizo despertar en mí el trauma que había estado durmiendo en mi interior, así que me volvía tan tímido que no solo no pude hacer amigos ese tiempo sino que ni siquiera podía oír las risas de los demás porque pensaban que se burlaban de mí, y así volví a pasar la primaria solo y sin amigos. Al ingresar en la secundaria hice dos amigos, por fin creía que iba a levantar mi mala racha, pero con el paso del tiempo concretamente en mi tercer año, llego una persona que no tenía nada que hacer nada más que meterse conmigo, allí mi supuesto amigo se puso de su lado traicionándome por completo, mientras que el otro se buscó otros amigos que se adaptaban más a sus gustos, y así volví a terminar la secundaria una vez más sin ninguna persona a la que llamar "amigo". Mas tarde entre en un curso que en este país llamamos bachillerato, que constaba de dos años, el primer año me fue bien tenía personas en aquella clase con las que me las pasaba muy bien, pero en segundo la enfermedad de la que padecía llamada epilepsia de repente se agravo llevándose consigo a gran parte de mi memoria, concentración y también sufrí caída masiva del cuero cabelludo, así que incapaz de pasar el curso repetí viendo como todos mis amigos pasaban y yo me quedaba atrás de nuevo, ahí empecé a encerrarme en mi mismo, viendo anime y manga, hasta que caí en una profunda depresión, haciéndome que solo viviera para leer manga o ver anime. Empezó de nuevo el año escolar, pero sin poder mejorar de mi enfermedad volví a suspender. Un año después cuando por fin mejoré de dicha enfermedad, decidí hacer un curso, ya que hasta entonces había estado sin hacer nada debido a las instrucciones del médico, me metí en un curso de dos años, el cual el primero aunque con dificultad lo aprobé, y llegó el segundo año el cual por hacer el vago suspendí y repetí, pero aparte de eso mi vida mejoro en todos los sentidos o eso creía yo porque un día yendo a comprar patatas fritas para ver una película algo ocurrió.

Bueno a ver ya tengo todo lo que necesito, va a ser un día fantástico – dije emocionado.

Pero de repente, un gritó resonó en toda la calle.

¡Laura, hija no cruces por ahí, cariño ve a por ella! – dijo la mujer exaltada.

¡Mierda no llegaré a tiempo! – dijo el hombre con el mismo tono.

A lo que el hombre y la mujer estaban mirando era a su hija quien cruzó la calle sin prestar atención, y un camión se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaba, y como si mi cuerpo reaccionara solo solté la bolsa que sostenía y corrí a toda velocidad hacia aquella niña.

¡Joder, no llegaré a tiempo, no podré salvarnos a ambos! – dije sumamente enfadado por mi impotencia.

Y así decidí empujar a la niña, quien seguramente tenía mas vida por delante que yo, antes de que el camión impactara en mi cuerpo, toda mi vida paso por delante de mis ojos.

Papa, Mama, perdón por haceros sufrir siempre, aunque nunca lo demostré os quiero y así será siempre – dije soltando lágrimas por doquier.

Tras decir esas palabras el camión impactó en mi mandándome a volar, yo que aterricé en el suelo noté como todos mi huesos y órganos internos se destrozaron.

¡Chaval estas bien, resiste, que alguien llame a una ambulancia deprisa! – dijo alguien cuya voz desconocía.

Pero era inútil, yo notaba como poco a poco todo en mi cuerpo llegaba a su fin, y así cerré los ojos esperando encontrar mi descanso eterno.

Bloodnight, abre los ojos – dijo alguien llamándome.

Instantáneamente por reflejo abrí mis ojos y miré a la figura que me estaba llamando, se trataba de una mujer con un vestido como si viniera de la antigua Grecia, tenía el pelo rubio, con ojos azules como el mismísimo mar, y una figura que haría hasta el más manso de los hombres caer rendido antes sus hermosos pies, pero aun así yo que apenas interactúe con una mujer a parte de mi madre me quede completamente boquiabierto.

Te preguntarás quien soy y que haces aquí, ¿no? – dijo la mujer con un semblante inexpresivo.

Ah… esto…si – dije entrecortadamente.

Soy en resumen, la diosa de la reencarnación – dijo seria la ahora autoproclamada diosa.

Entonces, significa que morí – dije cabizbajo.

Si, además quedaste bastante mal, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe? – dijo la diosa.

No, prefiero que no, ¿puedes por favor explicarme porque estoy aquí y no en el cielo o el infierno? – dije yendo al grano

Vaya, puede que sea duro lo que te voy a decir, pero alteraste el orden de las cosas, se supone que la niña a la que salvaste debería haber muerto en el accidente en vez de ti – dijo la diosa.

¿Y eso por qué? – dije confundido.

Porque se supone que esa niña hubiera sido reencarnada en otro mundo como el héroe, para poder derrotar al rey demonio y librar a ese mundo de su "maldad" – dijo la diosa haciendo énfasis en esas palabras.

¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?, parece como si no fueran malvados – dije suponiendo.

Exactamente, esos demonios, no son para nada malvados, pero los humanos de ese mundo así lo creen, y no solo eso, creen que son una raza superior y que por eso tienen derecho a despreciar y esclavizar a las demás razas – dijo la diosa con un tono de voz triste.

Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamaste aquí? – dije luego de comprender la situación de ese mundo.

Para ser sincero, quiero que les des a esos humanos un toque de atención, así que te reencarnaré en ese mundo para que lo hagas – dijo la diosa directamente.

Eso es una tarea un poco tediosa para un neet, ¿no? – dije con un tono molesto.

Lo siento, pero no tienes opción de rechazarlo, pero no te preocupes, no te mandaré a ese mundo sin protección – dijo la diosa esbozando una sonrisa.

¿Entonces me darás habilidades trampa o algo así? – dije ilusionado.

No, o mas bien debo decir que no puedo, tus habilidades inherentes no me permiten interferir en tu estado, solo puedo darte mi bendición divina – dijo la diosa.

¿Qué, solo la bendición divina, entonces como sobreviviré? – dije poniéndome pálido.

¿Acaso no me escuchaste?, tus habilidades son tan fuertes que no me dejan interferir en tu estado más allá de la bendición, se buen chico y di "Estado Abierto y compruébalo por ti mismo – dijo la diosa con un tono molesto.

Bien, "Estado Abierto" – dije y tras eso una pantalla como la de un videojuego apreció delante de mí.

Nombre: Kashisaki Shouta.

Raza: Humana.

Edad: ?

Nivel: 1

HP: 150/150

MP: 1000/1000

Ataque: 500

Defensa: 500

Ataque Mágico: 700

Defensa Mágica: 700

Habilidades Inherentes:

Sabio, Creador de Habilidades, Creador de Magia, Usuario del ki, Evaluación

Habilidades pasivas:

Hipersentido, Experiencia multiplicada x 10, Experiencia Necesaria para subir de nivel ½ de lo normal.

Títulos:

Héroe, Creador de caminos, Buscador de Harem, Neet, Bendición divina de la diosa de la reencarnación, Apóstol.

¡¿Este es mi estado, seguro que no interferiste en nada?! – dije estupefacto.

Ya te lo dije, el título que posees llamado "Creador de caminos" me impide manipular tu estado a excepción de la bendición, lo increíble es que también tienes el título de héroe – dijo sorprendida la diosa.

Espera, ¿por no se muestra mi edad? – dije confundido.

Porque no renaciste todavía – dijo la diosa indiferente.

Oye, ¿Y que este título Buscador de harem? – dije emocionado.

Míralo tú mismo – dijo la diosa.

Y eso es lo que hice, "Buscador de Harem: aquel que está destinado a tener muchas esposas".

Efecto: aumento de ataque x2 cuando se trata de proteger a una de ellas.

Y de paso, comprueba tus otros títulos, tengo curiosidad – dijo la diosa curiosa.

Vale:

Héroe: título otorgados a aquellos con un destino extremadamente fuerte.

Efecto: aumento de fuerza x2 cuando alguien se encuentra en peligro mortal, también otorga la ocultación de estado.

Creador de caminos: Aquel que juró no dejarse influenciar por nadie, y posee un corazón fuerte, el cual puede escoger la posibilidad que el crea correcta.

Efecto: Imposible manipulación del estado de manera externa, nulifica las habilidades evaluación si el usuario lo desea.

Neet: título otorgado a aquellos que se encerraron en si mismo y no tienen contacto con la sociedad.

Efecto: ?

Bendición divina de la diosa de la reencarnación: Aquellos que fueron reconocidos por la diosa reciben la bendición.

Efecto: Inmune a todas las enfermedades y alteraciones de estado.

Apóstol: Solo aquellos elegidos por la diosa reciben este título.

Efecto: capacidad de comunicarse con la diosa una vez por día, daño con magia de luz x2.

Solo tengo una cosa que decir, soy una trampa viviente – dije impresionado.

Si, bueno ya es hora de que te vayas, hablaremos pronto – dijo la diosa sonriendo.

Espera, solo una pregunta más, ¿Puedo volver a mi mundo? – dije esperanzadoramente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Sí, con tu habilidad puedes crear una habilidad para eso, pero supongo que tendrás que tener un MP, alto no lo siguiente – dijo la diosa sorprendiéndome de sobremanera

¡Bien, entonces subiré de nivel hasta tener el suficiente MP para ello, podré volver a ver a mi familia! – dije derramando algunas lágrimas.

Además no tienes que preocuparte por la diferencia del tiempo porque en ese mundo cada 10 años es 1 año en tu mundo, así que si lo haces bien podrás volver a los 20 o 25 y en tu mundo solo habrá pasado como 2 años y medio – dijo la diosa sonriendo.

Bien, pues entonces me voy ya, ¿no? – dije en un tono triste.

Me temo que si, pero no te preocupes volveremos a vernos – dijo la diosa amablemente.

Y de esa manera desaparecí de aquel tipo de espacio con el objetivo de conseguir el suficiente MP para volver a mi mundo original.

Fin del Prólogo.

Bueno chicos espero que les guste esta historia que hice con mucho empeño, si he cometido algún error o tienen idea para mejorar la historia no duden en decírmelo.


End file.
